Onisxi (character)
Early Years Onisxi was born on the Kashyyyk Ryyatt trial with his brother Sytzid and his father Bossk. Onisxi was already training to become a force sensitive since we was 8 and had already built his own Double-Bladed lightsaber using resources and a crafting kit when he came to the age of 15. He always wanted to be like his father a rich and famous bouty hunetr but in his case, a wise well known Jedi of the next generation. All was well. One day when Onisxi came home from killing the acklay that was disturbing the balance of the force on the trial, he heard gun shots coming from the bridge he uses to take home. He hoped that Sytzid was practicing shooting a tree pretending it's his target, but Sytzid was shooting at his father. "FATHER!!!!" Onisxi cried out to his helpless father, battered and bruised in the worst ways with bullet holes stuck in this jumpsuit. "Stay out of this, Oni! I need to take care of this..this...this scoundrel!" spat Bossk.Onisxi couldn't believe what he was seeing, a real bounty hunting battle but this time, Bossk was the prey. The fight lasted for half an hour until finally Sytzid laid a trap which knocked Bossk down and made him bleed even more than he already was. "Father! I thought we had peace! You nor Sytzid would try diry tricks like this even if both of you are bounty hunters! The point is Sytzid is my brother, and you are our Father! How could it come to this?"Bossk grabbed Onisxi by the scruff of his robe and said with all the breath he had left "Lil Oni, I learned these words from my experiances in life. I hope you will never forget them, for they will make you realize the true meaning of life. Listen closley: Piece is a lie, there is only passion... ''Bossk's head fell to the floor and his hand fell from Onisxi's scruff to the cold, wood bridge, away from his body, still holding the rifle he used all his life to hunt. "BOOM BOOM BOOM!" Gunshots went straight through Bossk's head. Onisxi looked at his brother with hatred and disgust. "SYTZID! HOW COULD YOU KILL FATHER LIKE THAT!?" Onisxi spat, drawing out his lightsaber. "Well, to get the family fortune, I need to kill the oldest members of the family and next my brother would be you and plus, Father had a nice one million credit bounty. Also Onisxi, you know showing your saber in public is an immediate bounty? I guess this just makes my day easier!! Sytzid started firing at Onisxi and laying traps. Luckilly, Onisxi drew his saber out just in time. The fight started with one of Sytzid's gun shot's going through saber block going into Onisxi's left arm."Uhn!" grunted Onisxi as the blood spewed out of his arm. Onisxi justb realized Sytzid wasn't wearing a helmet and used the force to push the blood from his arm all over Sytzid's face! "GARG!" yelled Sytzid. His eyes were burning and Onisxi threw his lightsaber at Sytzid's hip, creating a gash. He quickly wiped all the blood off and started kiting Onisxi all the way to the front gate where the battle ended. "This guy's too much!" Sytzid said to himself''. "To get rid of him, I need to overcharge my rifle and scatter shot at his feet to knock him down and incapacitate him!" Sytzid then overcharged his Gun and began shooting all over at Onisxi's Legs, Feet, and toes. "Uhn!" Onisxi yelped and fell to the floor in pain. His legs covered in blood. He then passed out."I'll deal with you later!" Sytzid spat. "Jabba doesn't like his bounties turned in late." Sytzid then walked up to the entrance gate of the trial, carrying the blood spattered body of Bossk, pushing open the giant wooded entrance gate, then dissapering into the sunlight of Kashyyyk. 1 hour later..... Onisxi woke up to see the trails of red leading to the gate of the trial. He stood up and weakly limped over to the entrance gate. Still weak and not able to keep his balance, he leaned against the gate, crying a river and yelling across the whole trial "How could this happen? Brother Sytzid loved our father! He swore on his own frickin life that he wouldn't let his own personal greed get in the way of our family! He has gone too far! He swore on his life so if he broke that promise, he must die!" Onisxi's frown quickly turned into a grin, an evil grin witched showed his yellow teath. Onisxi then pushed open the gatem killed the trial guards and Black scale and murmured "Peace is a lie..." He then sprinted to a lonely rebel trooper on a speeder, quickly mutlated him, and stole the speeder and set course to Kachirho Starport. Once there, he looked at the Ship terminal. Sytzid took his own ship to Tatooine, not Bossk's. Onisxi quickly hopped into Bossk's ship and set his course to Jabba's Palace. Once Onisxi set foot into the desert sand, he drew out his saber and ran up to the cold steel door of the palace. He watched the door open slowley, revealing the darkness of the palace. Onisxi then walked into the Darkness. "Identification, please!"'' said a spider droid. Onisxi crushed it's face with the force, causing two gamorean guads to take out their blood stained battle axes and rush towards him. Once they got up to him, they swung their axes at Onisxi's neck. He ducked, pressed the red button on his saber, and chopped off both of the guards heads. Another Spider walker droid noticed and Onisxi used the force on the severed Gamorean heads and sent them flying into the Spider droid. The Gamoreans noticed but the droid caused a little explosion. Onisxi took that chance to mind trick the guards and ran quickly downstairs to the throne room while the guards were still under the mind trick and when the smoke still concealed his apperance.'' "Ha ha ha ha! 750 thousand for this easy bounty, Sytzid!" Onisxi overheard Jabba chuckle. "NO! I demand atleast 900 thousand for this!" Sytzid argued back. "Hmm, 850 thousand, take it or leave it, lizard or continue arguing in the rancor pit!" While Sytzid was still making his decision, Onisxi proceeded to stalk behind him and took a strike at the gash he made on Sytzid's hip earlier. "Uhn!" Sytzid gunted. He fell back, loosing a bit of his balace while Onisxi took a sweep at his legs then threw his lightsaber at Sytzid's right arm. The saber sliced off a portion of Sytzid's leg but the saber only skimmed across his chest. Sytzid was falling back and loosing his balance. Onisxi took advantage of the moment and used a powerful shockwave to knock Sytzid back. Sytzid was sent hurdling into the wall. "SPLAT!" Blood Splattered all over the wall. Sytzid bounced off, leaving a dent in the wall. With blood dripping from his mouth and his eyes bloodshot, He shot Onisxi in both legs and arms then knocked him in the face with his gun. As Onisxi fell to the floor, he can hear all the thugs in the room including Jabba and Bib cheering for Sytzid. Onisxi then remembered "Piece is a lie, there is only passion...". Tapping into all of his anger, Onisxi found his inner strength when he remembered those words, which flashed back to his father's cold hearted death. "You filthy Bounty Hunter! You traded in our Father's life for your stupid credits? I WILL MUTILATE YOU!" yelled Onisxi as he tripped Sytzid. When he fell onto the floor, Onisxi drilled his saber into Sytzid's heart. "UGH!" Sytzid coughed up blood for the last time." Onisxi starred at the body of his dead brother with rejoyce and no redemption for his deeds. Before Jabba could do anything, He ran up the stairs and fled. 2 hours later.... "Hello traveler, are you lost?" Said a man in a hooded cloak? "Not really, but you will find yourself not only lost but no longer in this life if you bother me!" spat Onisxi. "I see the bloodshot in your eyes. I can also see your past deeds and what you have been through, All the blood you have seen spilled and blood that you yourself have spilled in revenge! I see that you believe Piece is a lie, there is only passion!!! I see your loss for your father but no redemption in killing your brother!" responded the man in the hooded cloak. "What the....who are you.... . and how do you know soo much about me?" answered Onisxi. "But I do, I see it in your eyes!" responded the man. Onisxi drew out his saber but it was quickly pulled from him by the cloaked man and quickly disposed of. "I see that you want to strike me down. You can't complete your task with that pitiful blade. Take this instead!" A Silver and red Double Bladed Hilt appeared infront of Onisxi. It had ancient designs. When he walked up to it, a lava colored aura shot up from it. "The crystal is a gift from the Volcanic Planet of Mustafar. The pars used to make this weapon belonged to a Droid Commander, HK-47, and the Great Sher-Kar. With this saber, many lives will be lost and people can't tell how much blood you spilt since the crimson color of the blood will blend into the lava.. This is a gift for your actions." Onisxi quickly kneeled before the man. "Oh please great one. You gave me something special, now I must do something in return. What may I do? And What's your name?" "First off, i need you to fight in the Galactic Civil War as one of the imperials and take down the foolish rebels who fight for peace against my passion for building a vast Emprie. As for my name, you can call me Darth Sideous...." GCW profile and Residence * Character Name: Onisxi * Faction: Imperial * Rank: Lieutenant * PA: -ICE- * Species: Trandoshan * Residence: Babylon Category:Player characters